


【普奥】概率为零

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 彗星来的那一夜 Paro
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

罗德里赫从没有走过这条路，他的注意力加倍集中在车载导航上。

他在这条隧道里已经开了将近十分钟，隧道很长，车流不息，岩壁上黄色的灯光隔一分钟就从车顶闪过一次，长得仿佛看不到尽头。

重复的景观使人出神，他的一小部分思绪不自觉飘到了其他事情上。

手机的震动突然在车内响起，罗德里赫用耳机接起电话。

“嗯，我在路上。”

“我带了一瓶酒...是之前在托斯卡纳买的那一瓶...”

“我觉得我们必须好好谈一谈。”电话另一端的人说到，或许是因为隧道里信号不太稳定，这句话听起来断断续续。“趁着今晚的聚会。”

“嗯。”罗德里赫无意识地点了点头，尽管对方不能看到他的动作。

他和基尔伯特之间究竟算什么关系？上周他们又一次闹得不欢而散，如今这样纠缠不清是最糟糕的情况。他们的关系应当变得比现在更糟，或者比现在更好。

长久以来的牵扯似乎都在表明后者很难实现，只有不受欢迎的方式才能解开死结。

“喂——我听不清你的声音。”基尔伯特稍微提高了音量。

“我说，好的。”罗德里赫重新回答了一遍。

“你还在吗？”基尔伯特仍然没有听到他的答复，“喂？”

“我在隧道里，信号不太好。”

通话声音被掺进了越来越多的杂质，罗德里赫拿起手机，想看一看当前的信号状况。

屏幕被点亮了一瞬，他还没来得及看清任何标志，屏幕毫无预兆骤然一黑，彻底死机了。

罗德里赫尝试强制重启，但手机没有任何反应。试了几次之后，他终于彻底放弃，把手机扔到一旁的副驾驶座上，尽力在脑海中回忆地址。

逼仄的环境给人平添烦躁。罗德里赫把之前在想的事情完全抛到一边，专心找到目的地。

“罗德里赫，你来晚了。”来开门的人是路德维希，语气中带着轻微责怪，“我给你打了电话，但是联系不上你。”

“抱歉，我的手机坏了，一路上问了许多好心人才找到这里。”

罗德里赫是到的最晚的一人。

“这地方的确不太好找，而且很多房子看起来长得一模一样，像双胞胎兄弟。”费里背抵着桌式足球机，他和路德维希的对决因为门铃突然响起而进入暂停。他笑眯眯地看着罗德里赫，眼中仍留着雀跃的闪光。

阿尔弗雷德坐在亚瑟旁边的沙发扶手上，正在对外卖店的披萨挑挑选选，他抬头和罗德里赫打了招呼，又继续问亚瑟，“你今天想加蘑菇还是茄子？”

“蘑菇。”

“唔...那我们就两个都加上吧。”阿尔弗雷德做出决定。

罗德里赫走进门，把手里的袋子放在餐桌上。

一旁的基尔伯特和伊万在玩扑克牌，基尔伯特的视线从扑克牌上抬起，看了他一眼，“你到了。”

伊万问罗德里赫，“要一起玩扑克吗？我们可以换个玩法，下点小注。”

罗德里赫脸上浮现出轻微的笑容，表示自己不太有兴趣，“弗朗西斯呢？”

“他在厨房。”伊万一边洗牌一边说。

在罗德里赫前往厨房之后，为了避免听到阿尔弗雷德对披萨的更多点评，费里也选择不再继续战局，转身钻进了厨房。

“你迟到了，路上出了什么事吗？”弗朗西斯用长勺舀起锅里的汤汁尝了尝，问罗德里赫。

罗德里赫简要地把路上的情况告诉了弗朗西斯。

“我问过你需不需要我去接你。”弗朗西斯轻描淡写地提醒他，“如果你有需要，你就应该同意。”

实际上弗朗西斯没有问过他这件事，不过弗朗西斯说话是一贯的半分真心半分假意，罗德里赫只好对他说了声谢谢。

“你看起来有心事。”弗朗西斯盖上锅盖，转身观察着罗德里赫，“难道你认为手机坏了是不详的征兆？”

罗德里赫摇摇头。

“可以拿给基尔伯特看看。”弗朗西斯随口建议道，“他应该会有办法。”

这时路德维希走进了厨房，热心询问是否需要帮忙。

弗朗西斯嘴角浮现出玩笑的弧度，“当然。你知道德国人的厨艺什么时候最受好评吗？在不被我看到的时候。”

“那我就会改变你的认知。”路德维希并不因此就离开厨房。

“好吧，麻烦你把迷迭香摘成一小朵一小朵的模样，去找你哥哥一起。”弗朗西斯给他安排了任务，把装着迷迭香的篮子塞给他。

费里站在厨房的窗户边，凝神注视着夜空。

又一个走进厨房的人是伊万，他拧开了手中的宽口玻璃罐，“我从家里煮好带来的，尝一尝吧。”

“是饺子。”费里有点惊讶，他从罐里叉起一个品尝，牛肉馅饱满紧实，汤汁鲜美，“和我们家的做法完全不一样。唔好吃。”

“阿尔弗雷德是不是点了披萨？”弗朗西斯问，“今天又会是碳水摄入过量的一天。”

伊万耸耸肩，“而且他还一人点了一个。”

当菜肴都被准备齐全之后，刀叉也已经在桌上布置妥当。

“外卖送得太慢了。”阿尔弗雷德咕哝着拨通了外卖电话，准备问问他的夏威夷披萨到了哪里，手机里却只能听到使人心烦的电流声。

“你们听说了吗，今晚会有彗星经过。”弗朗西斯说，“是71年前的彗星再次造访。”

阿尔弗雷德放下了电话，“彗星？希望导航不会因此失灵。”

基尔伯特拿起桌上的酒瓶在手中端详了一会儿，然后打开酒瓶给大家倒酒。

在开饭之前，罗德里赫走到基尔伯特身边，压低了声音，“关于我们在电话里...”

基尔伯特将酒瓶放到一边，“对了，我弟说你手机坏了，你可以拿给我看看。”

罗德里赫迟疑了一会儿，拒绝了对方的好意，“没事，马上就要吃饭了。”

在餐桌上，他们俩并没有坐在一起，很难有机会和彼此交流。

途中他们说了一次话，基尔伯特问路德维希要不要加胡椒，路德维希想了想觉得不需要。

“你呢？”基尔伯特又顺带问了坐在路德维希旁边的他。

罗德里赫接过胡椒罐，往奶白色的鸡肉上撒了一点。

大家正在讨论彗星的话题。

“去年冬天我们驾船去了峡湾！”阿尔弗雷德说，“当时遇上强烈的太阳风暴，信号特别差，无线电完全接不通。”

他眉飞色舞地讲述着那次经历，“下一次我准备驾船穿越北冰洋。”

说到尽兴的地方，阿尔弗雷德举起了酒杯，没想到不慎碰倒了亚瑟的酒杯。

亚瑟眼疾手快地去扶酒杯，下意识站起身避开流下的酒液。他刚一起身，电灯发出一阵不正常的滋啦声。

众人循声看去，黑暗突然当头罩下。

停电了。

“亚瑟，你是闭合电圈吗？”弗朗西斯问。

“和他没关系！”阿尔弗雷德刷地站了起来，显得更加有气势，“是停电了。”

“谢谢你告诉我们。”路德维希说。

窗外的其他屋子也都一同陷入了黑暗。听不出是谁诅咒了电灯一句。

阿尔弗雷德按了按亚瑟的肩膀，“你们在这里等我。”

房间里倏然亮起一点微黄的光亮，是费里点燃了不知从哪里掏出的蜡烛。他将几根闪烁着微光的蜡烛陆续放置在餐桌上。

回到餐厅时，阿尔弗雷德的脚步声显然变沉了一些，他把手中的箱子扔在地上。只见箱子里放着一捆捆扎好的荧光棒，每捆荧光棒上都贴着不同颜色的标签，还有几根零散的荧光棒散落在最上面。

“军用荧光棒，我早就想找机会用一次了。”阿尔弗雷德告诉大家。

“你上周还用过。”亚瑟说。

“大家一起用感觉肯定不一样。”阿尔弗雷德说着就拆出一捆红色荧光棒，挨个递给大家。“非常好用，光源稳定，防风防尘，续航持久...”

罗德里赫有点心神不宁，他的目光投向基尔伯特，那是烛光不太照得到的位置。直到一道荧光红亮起，基尔伯特折亮了荧光棒，但似乎一点也没有察觉到他的视线。

有一刻，所有人都不约而同地停止了说话，房间陷入不寻常的宁静，钟表的滴答声过分清晰。

橙黄的烛光和化学物质的红色光芒把每一个人的脸都照成了陌生的模样。

基尔伯特打破了寂静，“我要出去看看。”

“我跟你一起去。”路德维希拿上他的荧光棒。

“不然我们大家都一起去吧。”罗德里赫突然说，“正好出去看看彗星。”

费里点头，“谁都不要落单。”

当房子被撇在身后时，他们发现道路两旁的街灯也全部熄灭了，月亮被乌云遮住，天空变成了一块纯黑的幕布。

不，夜空中仍残留着一点白色闪光。

那应该就是彗星了。

“你们看。”费里用手势向大家示意，只见两个街区外的一座房子亮着灯。

“他们为什么有电？”弗朗西斯说。

“可能那栋房子接的是不同电网。”路德维希说，“也可能他们用了发电机或者太阳能。”

“我们可以去借个电话。”阿尔弗雷德冒出一个想法，“说不定他们有固定电话，我想问问我的披萨究竟迷失在了哪里。”

于是所有人都和阿尔弗雷德一起前往那座亮灯的房子。

彗星像一只眼睛游移在空中，密切注视着他们的行动。

整条街上只有八道令人不安的红光在移动，四周有点太安静了，就连虫鸣声也听不到分毫。

忽然，罗德里赫发出一声短促的惊呼。

“怎么了？”察觉到动静的阿尔弗雷德在队伍最前方回头，高声确认情况。

“只是一只猫而已。”走在罗德里赫身后的基尔伯特挥了一把荧光棒，在一闪即逝的光影中看清了抓着罗德里赫裤脚的小东西。

基尔伯特揪着猫的后颈，把猫抓下来放到一旁，猫迅速消失不见了。

彗星正在缓慢地从他们头顶经过。

他们走到了亮灯的房子跟前，阿尔弗雷德敲了敲门，屋内无人应答。

“这是侧门，他们可能听不到。”伊万告诉他，“你应该去敲一敲正门。”

他们准备绕过花园去敲正门时，隔着落地玻璃窗，所有人的脚步突然停住了，没有人再上前。

返回的路程要比去程短上很多，他们速度很快，房门刚一关上，混乱的争论瞬间爆发了。

“你们一路上为什么不说话？为什么没人说出自己看到了什么？”

“你肯定不会相信我看到了什么！”

“弗朗西斯，你是不是往汤里加了什么东西？”

“怎么可能！那对我而言是非法的！”

“那他妈究竟是一群什么？”

“你看到了！我们都看到了。”

....

“安静！”亚瑟怒喊了一声，声音里浸透秩序的魄力。争论戛然而止，刚刚还在争吵的众人注意力都落在了亚瑟身上。

亚瑟的目光在众人面容上巡视了一周，开始厘清这一团混乱，“我们首先来确认一遍，你们在那座屋子里都看到了什么。”

“我看到了亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德说，“还有其他一些人。”

“一群和我们一样的人。”伊万直接点明了这件事。“我们。”

其他人沉默着，他们所看到的景象都是一样的。


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔弗雷德想起这座房子有发电机。在现状混乱无解时，他一言不发地翻出了发电机开始鼓捣，屋子里没过多久就重新来了电。

四周恢复光亮之后，亚瑟开始讲一个传闻。

“很久以前，我曾读到过一个关于彗星来临的故事。”亚瑟注视着桌子上仍然在燃烧的蜡烛。

“有一个男人，在一个和今夜类似的夜晚杀死了自己的妻子。第二天早晨，他告诉邻居们，他的妻子被彗星带走了。”

“听说了这件事的邻居们表情十分古怪。男人问他们怎么了？邻居指着他身后说，你妻子不是在这吗？”

“男人一回头，只见他的妻子倚在门边，微笑着看向他。”

听完这个故事，大家脸上浮现出难以形容的表情，似乎都感觉不太舒服。

费里试探地问，“这是...鬼故事吗？”

突然，屋外传来粗暴砸门的声音，梆梆梆，敲得又重又急，好像准备直接把门砸开，所有人都被这突兀的声音震了一下。

他们正愤怒地要看看谁是罪魁祸首，却在站起身时，发现有几个黑影站在他们的花园外。

嫌犯手里握着幽幽发出蓝光的荧光棒，脸是看不清的，眼睛注视着他们，目光阴沉。

“喂！”隔着玻璃，阿尔弗雷德高喊出声。那几人转身就跑，迅速从视野中消失了。

阿尔弗雷德正要追出去，却突然被一个纸箱绊了一下。

只见客厅和门廊连接的地方放着一个纸箱，进门时大家过于急切，没有人注意到这个箱子。

这个箱子之前存在吗？

阿尔弗雷德把箱子搬了过来。

箱子里放着一本很久以前的杂志，杂志下面压着一沓照片。

他们每一个人的照片。每张照片背后都写着一个数字，照片上的每一个人都正视着镜头。

“这是什么？死亡编码吗？”伊万拿起他自己的那张照片，照片背面用红色马克笔写着“3”。“阿尔弗雷德，你私下标记我们的照片？”

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，他的照片背后写着“5”。“如果这是我做的，我肯定在自己的照片上写1。”

“我的照片上也是3。”弗朗西斯说。

“我从没有拍过这张照片。”基尔伯特看着自己的照片说。

“你确定？”弗朗西斯看了看他的照片。

“这件衬衫是我今天在路上才买的。”基尔伯特说，“我今天没有拍过照。”

“可能在你面前放着偷拍摄像头，只是你全然不知。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“不可能。”基尔伯特把照片扔回箱子里上，断然否定。

那事情就开始解释不通了。

有人拍下了他们的照片，在背后写下意义不明的数字。

罗德里赫闭上眼睛，这些图像和数字烧灼着他的神经，这是谁对他们的死亡期盼吗？

停电、无信号、与自己一模一样的人、窥探、从未拍过的照片。

屋子里萦绕着挥之不去的紧张气氛，此刻灯光照耀着的一切比黑暗更加令人毛骨悚然。

阿尔弗雷德突然站起身，“我要再去确认一次，这一次我要把那群人拍下来。”

“等一下。”罗德里赫突然制止了他，声音急得有点刺耳。“你们听说过一个思想实验吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看起来不太有耐心听这个实验。

“什么实验？”另一侧的基尔伯特问。

罗德里赫定了定神，然后开始说。

“在一个装着毒药的盒子里，放着一只猫。毒药是否被释放取决于一个原子机关。在50%的概率下，原子会在一个小时内衰变，然后触发机关释放毒药杀死猫。还有50%的概率，原子不会衰变。”

“在这个过程中，这只猫既生又死，两种状态彼此叠加。但在打开盒子被人们观测到的瞬间，两种状态就坍缩成了一种事件。”

“对于这个实验，还有另外一种理论猜测，在盒子打开之后，两种状态仍然继续存在，但成为彼此之间互相分离，互不相干的平行世界。”

“你的意思是，我们现在就像盒子里的猫？”路德维希敏锐地理解了他的意思，“我们是一种状态，而那座房子里的人是平行世界里我们的另一种状态？”

罗德里赫点点头。

“既然你说是不会互相影响的平行宇宙，那我们为什么会遇上他们？”亚瑟问。

罗德里赫脸色有些苍白，“我的猜测是，当两个粒子的运动轨迹彼此垂直时，它们的乘积为0，彼此互不相干。但彗星的来临改变了各个世界的轨迹，使垂直轨迹变得不再垂直，于是平行世界开始发生联系。”

“那我们应该怎么办？”

“或许等到彗星过去之后——”

“哐啷！”

一阵玻璃被砸碎的声音从屋外传来，打断了罗德里赫的话。

“怎么回事！”

离门口最近的阿尔弗雷德和基尔伯特转身就要出去查看情况，“等等——”罗德里赫还没来得及说完，两人已经消失在了门口。

“你们先不要出去。”罗德里赫想拦住其他人。

“为什么？”亚瑟问。

罗德里赫的焦灼神态变得非常明显，却无法立刻说出他心中的担忧。

就在这时，基尔伯特重新出现在了门口。

他径直走过来拉罗德里赫的手，“你的车被砸了。”

罗德里赫愣了一下，还没反应过来已经被基尔伯特拉出了门。

罗德里赫的车停在房子的另一侧，廊下无灯，视野昏暗。

这是今晚他们第一次独处。

基尔伯特起初动作很急，而后脚步逐渐放慢了下来，他始终牵着罗德里赫的手，走在罗德里赫前面。好像忽然被点醒，基尔伯特缓缓开口，“原本说好，今晚我们应当谈一谈...”

他们转过房子的转角，屋子里的灯现在照耀不到他们所在的地方。罗德里赫掏出了衣兜里的荧光棒。

“无论你如何想，其实我——”基尔伯特转过头来，话语戛然而止。

荧光棒红色的光芒像一个无声的地雷埋伏在他们之间，沉默长得令人惶惶不安。

他们谁都没有动作，却感到彼此在阴影中变得越来越遥远。

突然，基尔伯特示意车的方向，“那边好像有人，你先回屋子里去。”

“等等！你是谁？”罗德里赫在他身后问道，声音几乎变了调，“你去年冬天去过峡湾吗？”

他相信基尔伯特听到了这个问题，但基尔伯特没有转身。

罗德里赫在原地站了一会儿。

他痛苦地闭上眼睛，不去看诡谲的夜空，刚刚牵着他的手的人已经完全消失不见了，四周坠落的绝对寂静沉重得令人喘不过气。

回到屋子里的时候，罗德里赫发现大家正在给基尔伯特和阿尔弗雷德敷药。

“你，你们怎么了？”罗德里赫心脏骤然一紧。

“有人袭击了我们。”阿尔弗雷德说。

他们出门之后，阿尔弗雷德去查看了停在正门一侧的车，基尔伯特去查看了停在另一侧的罗德里赫的车，随后遭遇袭击。

阿尔弗雷德去找他时也同样遭遇了袭击。

他们都没有看清袭击者的样貌。但大家对于袭击者的身份都有一致的判断。

情况变得比原先预想的还要糟糕。

“现在我们和他们的互相干预已经发生了。”阿尔弗雷德把毛巾扔在桌子上，“当盒子打开的时候，要么他们坍缩到我们身上，要么我们坍缩到他们身上。”

只是没人能预测坍缩结果的概率。

“既然如此，我们最好成为掌握主动的一方。如果我们是活的，他们就是死的。”伊万说。

“那我们只要确保他们是死的就行了。”

这样概率就是百分之百了。

这个推论和背后暗示的行动使费里感到不安，“在这种时刻，我们不应该轻举妄动。”

即使是微不足道的随机行为，也可能对概率分布的整体形状产生无法描摹的影响。

“犹豫的人不会获胜。”

不可避免的鸿沟在房间里无声开裂。

“你想过你会面临的对手是谁吗？”亚瑟极力维持着语气的冷静，避免使阿尔弗雷德的情绪产生升级，“你怎能确保你能战胜你自己？”

“不管其他屋子里的人看起来和我多么相似，他在我面前都必须小心。”隐秘的预感使阿尔弗雷德眼色一沉，“我所做的一切选择都是最正确的选择，我是所有时空中最优的我。”

“不！”亚瑟摇摇头，“他的想法和你可能完全一样！”

“你不相信我？”阿尔弗雷德看起来被刺激到了，他激愤地起身。这时，一根黄色的荧光棒从他的裤兜里掉落在地。

在黄色的灯光下，这一幕不够醒目，并非每个人都注意到了这件事。

亚瑟捡起那根荧光棒时，手几不可察地颤抖了一下。

另一只手猝然伸出，拦在亚瑟眼前，“你等等。”

是伊万。

亚瑟镇定地从阿尔弗雷德的另一边裤兜里拿出了一根红色的荧光棒，以此洗除阿尔弗雷德蒙受的怀疑。“他喜欢同时拿不同颜色的荧光棒。”

伊万眯起眼睛，审度着亚瑟的话，然后他的目光落在装荧光棒的箱子上。

其他人跟随着伊万的目光看去。

在这个房间的箱子里，红色荧光棒从未被拆开过。

这不是他们最初的那座房子。

众人用秘密的目光打量彼此，似乎谁都开始怀疑身边的人衣兜里放着的是什么颜色的荧光棒。

没有人敢提出验证这件事。

罗德里赫终于确认，如同荧光棒颜色的选择一样，如果他们从过去到现在的每个选择都分裂出一个平行时空，并以此为基础继续分裂，当下已经存在的平行时空是一个天文数字。

今夜每次进出屋子，他们都会经历一次在时空之间的随机重新分配。

“我去阻止其他房子里的人。”

在罗德里赫说出这句话之后，屋子里原本的沉寂中多了些躁动的意味。

“你？”伊万怀疑地看着他，这个由罗德里赫做出的提议听起来过于荒诞，旁人一时都没来得及做出反应。

一阵嘲讽的笑声在昏暗的寂静里显得分外清晰，“你不自量力地发扬什么英雄主义？”基尔伯特不屑的口吻压抑着怒气。

“那边的房子还没有重新来电，他们的时间线应该比我们晚。”罗德里赫说出了自己的判断，“如果我阻止那座房子的罗德里赫提出思想实验的猜测，或许他们就不会认为有必要消灭其他房子里的人。”

那么就可避免互相为敌，只要等待彗星消失，一切恢复正常。

在一分钟的时间里，大家在考虑这个提议的可行性。

“我知道如何将他引出来。”罗德里赫继续说，“然后阻止他。”

粗暴地阻止大家思考的人是基尔伯特，“你能不能闭上嘴！现在是你捣乱的时候吗？”基尔伯特勃然大怒，“你从来就没有做成过任何事情！”

“在捣乱的人是你。”弗朗西斯严厉警告基尔伯特，“放下你和他的宿怨吧！现在这不会对事情有任何帮助。”

其他人陆续表态，认为可以一试。

“即使我没有成功，那也不会使情况变得比现在更棘手。”罗德里赫这句话是说给没有表态的基尔伯特听的。

只是他的举动表明，无论基尔伯特意见如何，那都全然无法影响他的选择。

基尔伯特神情晦暗不明，很难看出他的脑海里正在闪过哪些思绪。

突然，基尔伯特提出了一个让人始料未及的要求。“那你先帮我处理伤口。”

“什么伤口？”罗德里赫迟疑着问。

基尔伯特把手指递到他眼前，那里有一道抓痕。“你看，是为了帮你赶猫而留下的。”

罗德里赫盯着那道抓痕看了许久，他刚一伸手拿起桌上的双氧水和棉签，就被基尔伯特拉进了客房。

“你不准去！”客房里，基尔伯特按住他的手，横眉怒目，凶得过分。

然而，罗德里赫轻巧地反握住基尔伯特的手。

房间里没有开灯，他借着从窗口透下的月光找基尔伯特手指上的伤口，翻过来覆过去，确认了伤口位置，然后浸湿棉签，轻轻地擦拭那道伤口。

他的拇指不经意地碰了碰基尔伯特虎口处的伤疤，“这是怎么来的？”

完全没有商量这个决定的意思。

基尔伯特不说话，仇恨渗透进他的目光之中。罗德里赫也不再追问了，轻轻吹了吹他的伤口，好像怕他会痛一样。

过了好一会儿，基尔伯特才从衣兜里拿出一个创可贴塞在罗德里赫手里，从鼻腔深处发出模糊的哼声，估计是在暗示罗德里赫帮他贴。

罗德里赫缓缓地撕开创可贴，贴得非常平整漂亮。

“本来应该是很好的一次聚会。”罗德里赫抚摸着贴在他手指上的创可贴，喃喃道。

基尔伯特找到宣泄的机会，立刻激愤地伤害对方，“你现在就在毁了这次聚会！”

罗德里赫凝视着他，在这剩余的屈指可数的时间中。

“我去给你煮一杯肉桂酒怎么样？”罗德里赫低声说，“切两片柑橘，加一点利口酒，喝起来很暖和...作为交换，你别说我毁了这次聚会了。”

“我讨厌肉桂。”其实是讨厌你。

罗德里赫顿了顿，“那薄荷叶呢？”

“别再和我废话了！”

他可能太凶，罗德里赫退到了门边。

“你过得开心吗？”一手按在门把上时，罗德里赫问了一个十分浅薄的问题。

这立刻引起了基尔伯特本能般的反感。

“你没有资格问我这个问题！”基尔伯特说。

距离他和罗德里赫一刀两断已经过去了很久，如果不是因为这次该死的聚会，他们与彼此毫无联系的时间还会持续更长。

然而这种状态不是虚无，而是每天每时每分都在进行的对感情的否定，时日越长，反噬的力量越强。

除非从他诞生之日起，罗德里赫就从未存在过，否则罗德里赫有什么资格问他过得开不开心？这个人的存在本身就是一切的根源。

“...我想知道。”罗德里赫的声音带上了一丝颤抖。

基尔伯特愣住了，在舌尖尝到隐秘的苦味，他还未来得及捕捉到对方在细微的一秒内强烈的情绪波动，那波动已经消失。

罗德里赫下定决心不再看也不再说。

基尔伯特却没有。他想起许多个他和罗德里赫不见面的日夜，他大获全胜，赢得彻底，旁人说他们的关系如同冰点，分道扬镳，理当如此。

等他回过神来时，罗德里赫的身影已经消失不见。

当基尔伯特夺门而出时，整个客厅被禁锢在无边际的沉默中。他的目光环视了房间一圈，“罗德里赫呢？”

没有人回答他。桌上摆着一杯看不出颜色的酒。基尔伯特不再询问，径直向门廊走去。

“哥哥！”路德维希想拦住他，“罗德里赫是好意，你没必要在这种时候和他过不去。”

“你们都被他蒙蔽了。”基尔伯特置若罔闻。

路德维希不知道他哥哥为什么恨罗德里赫恨到不分青红皂白的地步，以至于直到此刻还要和罗德里赫作对。但无论如何，有一个事实都可能阻止他哥哥，他咬了咬牙，才下定决心说出这件事，“而且他说他不是罗德里赫！”

基尔伯特肯定明白这其中的意思。

今晚的罗德里赫，从一开始就是误闯的迷路人，不属于他们的时空。

无论他和他的罗德里赫之间有再多恩怨，无论他可能多么憎恨他的那个罗德里赫，片刻前从这扇门走出去的罗德里赫，都不是承载了这些极端感情的那个罗德里赫。

基尔伯特控制着自己的沉默，直到实在忍不住，他抬起头，发出阴沉的冷笑，“如果这就能说服我，你们以为他为什么不当着我的面宣布这件事？”

他在笑中使人胆寒。

“你一旦走出去，可能就无法重新回到这里了。”亚瑟提醒他。

“所以你们就看着他走出去？孤身一人？明知他可能回不去任何地方？！”

基尔伯特周身是已不想再掩饰的迁怒，眼中几乎迸射出毫无节制的火焰，使房间里的人无不避开了与他对视。从没有人见过他愤怒至此的模样，如同一场疯狂的灭顶之灾。

他踏入门后的夜色之中。

ps：可能会有人觉得这个普看起来对奥比较冷漠。实际上在奥所闯进的这个平行时空里，普和奥一直没有和好，算是一条没有发生1879同盟的if线。


	3. Chapter 3

深渊般的黑暗，和海面下万尺之处的混沌一样恒久，罗德里赫行走在黑暗中，朝着他记忆里的方向迈近。

这条路比罗德里赫想象的更长，有一刻他意识到完全的孤独，尽管他没有停下脚步，但前方已经没有什么值得期待的事情。

他几乎不可能找到他原本归属的那个时空了，这件事他很清楚。他想起基尔伯特，他所认识的那个基尔伯特，在停电时总会握住他的手。他不可能再见到他了。

罗德里赫试图回忆他们最后一次见面的场景，但是想不起来。他们分别得那样草率，心怀对彼此的怒气，好像希望马上就能再也见不到对方。

强烈的祈祷冲动在他心中涌现，如果夜空之上还有全知全能的存在，他想为一切世界祈祷，祈祷它们全都善待他没来得及好好与之道别的人。这股冲动终于强烈到足以和折磨他的痛苦分庭抗礼。

罗德里赫来到了另一座房子跟前。

他透过玻璃，往屋里看去。屋子里点着高高低低的蜡烛，家具被笼罩在温馨的薰黄光芒之中，一群面貌熟悉的人，欢声笑语，正在用拍立得拍照，丢骰子，然后做记录。

一个念头在罗德里赫脑海中闪现，骰子产生的随机数是一种标记自己时空的方式。

猝不及防间，一只手从黑暗和死寂中伸出，粗暴蛮横地捂住他的口鼻，力度之大让他立刻产生了近乎窒息的感觉，像落水的人一样，罗德里赫下意识扒住行凶者的手，发不出任何声音。眼角的余光中，他看到一双血丝暴露的骇人的眼睛，沉重的呼吸落在他耳边。

基尔伯特...

这是他失去意识之前最后的认知。

醒来的时候，罗德里赫发现自己嘴里塞着布条，手脚被捆得严严实实，无法动弹。

周围一片黑暗，他能听到自己的呼吸声，一个相当狭窄的空间。耳边仍在嗡嗡作响，太阳穴的刺痛绵延不绝，过了好一会儿，罗德里赫才稍微缓过神来，确认这是汽车后备车厢。

他后背抵着坚硬的后椅，那里产生了唯一一点安全感。

他不能在这里坐以待毙。在有限的空间里，罗德里赫挪动身体，找到一个金属装置，挣扎着想将手上的绳子磨开。

他尝试了很久，事情的确有一些进展，但呼吸方式受阻让他很快变得气喘吁吁。他无法确定是环境本就如此黑暗，还是因为他眼前发黑。

一道微弱的光突然照了进来。

在一刹那间，玻璃碎裂的声音愈加刺痛了罗德里赫的神经。

有人砸碎了后备厢的玻璃，车外似乎起了冲突，嘈杂不堪。过了一分钟，他在混乱中被人从后备箱里拽了出来。

到了灌木丛里，来人扯掉他口中的布条，开始麻利地解捆缚他的绳子。直到这时，罗德里赫才看清了他是谁。

这个基尔伯特手指上有一道创可贴，是今晚他碰到的最初的基尔伯特。

“你为什么在这里？”罗德里赫还没来得及调整呼吸，却急着发问。

基尔伯特迅速对他比了一个噤声的手势，低声告诉他，“你的手机忘记拿了。”

罗德里赫惊呆了，“就为了这个？你开什么玩笑！你会回不去的！”

基尔伯特把解开的绳子扔到一边，换了一个话题转移他的注意力，“这座房子里没有罗德里赫。”

“什么意思？”

“我听到了他们的对话。我猜测，这个时空的罗德里赫已经死了。”

罗德里赫目光中充斥着震惊，一时说不出任何话来。这个消息意味着，他原先的计划不可能实施了。

基尔伯特给罗德里赫披上了自己的外套。

他为什么能猜到罗德里赫在哪里？当他知道这个时空的罗德里赫已经死了的时候，他立刻就能猜到这个时空的基尔伯特会做什么。

不知道过了多久，罗德里赫站起身，“我们走吧。”

如果每张照片背后都是一个骰子随机数，他们有八个人，那就已经产生了七位数的可能性，再加上这个基础上的其他分支，现在已经存在多如河沙的屋子。找到原先屋子的概率趋近于0，而且会越来越趋近于0。

他们在街道上继续往前走，去寻找其他的房子。

“只要杀掉某个时空的自己，就能取代他在那个时空的位置。”罗德里赫将自己的决定告诉基尔伯特。

就在刚才，当罗德里赫得知原先的计划不可能实现时，他已做出决定，他唯一想做的事情变成了帮身边的基尔伯特找到一个空间，使基尔伯特免遭因他而起的漂泊。

这个提议没有让基尔伯特感到意外，“那可得找一个令人喜欢的时空。”他说。

罗德里赫心里已经有了答案，那个装着照片的纸箱里放着一本杂志，他在那本杂志里读到了一些事情，“在某个时空里，我们俩是世界之敌。”

“真的吗？为什么呢？”知道这件事的时候，基尔伯特笑了一下。

“因为，在那个世界里，他们不愿意分开。”

因为他们彼此相爱，这件可怕的事，罗德里赫没有说出来。

“很好，那是个绝佳的目标。如果我们找到了这座房子，就去把他们俩杀掉。”

他们走过了很多座房子，直到有一座房子，在庆祝宴会的只有基尔伯特和罗德里赫两个人。

这应当就是那个被诅咒的时空了，彼此相爱的基尔伯特和罗德里赫会引发前所未有的灾难。

“你在这里等我。”基尔伯特叮嘱他，他在罗德里赫和自己的手腕上系了一根绳子，这样他们就不会走失，“我去把他们俩都杀掉。”

“让我去吧。”罗德里赫说。这件事因他而起。罗德里赫希望基尔伯特尽量不要因此手上沾血。

基尔伯特笑出了声，“别开玩笑了，你打不过他。”

“但我可以杀了他。”

如果他杀不了这个时空的基尔伯特，那这个基尔伯特应当是无罪的，也就不该被他们杀死。

基尔伯特明白了他的意思。

罗德里赫砸碎了停在门口的车的玻璃，警报声大作，院里的狗狂吠不止，过了一分钟，屋里的基尔伯特怒气腾腾地走了出来。

这个基尔伯特绕了一圈，没有发现任何可疑的身影。一回头，却突然看到罗德里赫站在他面前。

他的眉眼立刻缓和了下来，他走近一步，温和地抚摸罗德里赫的头发，“我不是让你不要出来吗？”

只是这一个动作，罗德里赫几乎只能立刻扭过脸不去看他。

“冷吗？”基尔伯特发现他在颤抖，来拉他的手，“赶紧进屋吧。”

罗德里赫确定这里是屋内看不到的位置，“我们单独待一会儿好吗？听说今晚有彗星经过。”

眼前的基尔伯特笑了，“我们在吃甜点之前不是看过了吗？”

“是吗...我忘了。”罗德里赫干巴巴地回答。

基尔伯特没有生疑，这是什么大事呢，那他们就应当再看一次。

“你还记得我们第一次驾车出去旅游的时候吗？那一晚，金星是红色的。”正好悬在他们头顶。基尔伯特握着他的手，回忆那个美好的夜晚。

罗德里赫心不在焉地听着，这些事他当然是不知道的。

他在每一分一秒中盗窃这个基尔伯特的爱。

爱和不爱并不是五十对五十的翻转。但在以无数空间作为分母时，尽管是无限接近0的概率，也不会真正为0，依然足够容纳下一个他们相爱的空间。那可是整整一个，漂亮的1，没有丝毫不完满的地方。无论向上还是向下，都仍然是1。

“这是什么时候买的大衣？我还没见过。”基尔伯特问道。

罗德里赫心跳加速，他嘴唇轻微张了张，如同有一句无声的话佚失。然后他说，“是给你买的...被我穿错了。”为了掩饰混乱的思绪，他低下头，将手伸进衣兜，指尖摸到一把冰凉的手枪。

“我喜欢看你穿我的衣服。”基尔伯特搂住他的后背，蹭他的额头。

心烦意乱间，他突然想到，他久在此处不回，和他同来的基尔伯特等不及，可能已经杀掉了这个基尔伯特的罗德里赫。

罗德里赫下意识想转头往屋里看，却被捏住下巴，然后结结实实地被纳入了一个吻。

凝视他的眼睛里充满了喜悦，好像在寻觅他的注意，当确认自己终于得到的时候，就高高兴兴地闭上眼睛，更深地探入这个吻之中。

一种压倒性的情绪将罗德里赫彻底淹没，他在其中自我消亡，虚妄的感情掠过他心头，一下子就使他无法再做任何抗拒，如果他不能保持冷漠...他应该击毙在吻他的人，这或许是无数时空里唯一一个爱着他的基尔伯特。

他真想再看他一眼，但不要是在这样的距离下了！

没有这个机会了...罗德里赫握紧了那把枪，必须有一个人要消亡。

眼前的人突然倒下。

露出了另一个基尔伯特的身影。

他瞳孔骤张，俯身想查看基尔伯特的情况，却被用力拽住，“他没死，快走吧。”

他们在漆黑的街道上跑出很远，直到已经完全看不见那座屋子时，基尔伯特才松开了他。

“你看起来并不打算杀了他。”基尔伯特严厉地对他说。

“你杀了屋里的人吗？”罗德里赫问，心脏跳动得十分紊乱。

“没有。”基尔伯特神情阴郁地将视线移开，“所以那里没有你的位置，你不可能在那个时空里留下来。”

罗德里赫一言不发，直到连呼吸也完全沉默了。

“你在想什么？”基尔伯特问。

“没什么。”那个人是他定位他的时空的尺度。尽管对于身边这个基尔伯特而言，罗德里赫只是茫茫人海中的一个而已。

须臾的安静后，基尔伯特问“继续走吗？”

罗德里赫摇摇头，“对不起，我做不到...”

他无法再介入任何一个时空，他刚刚放过了一对基尔伯特和罗德里赫，即使知道他们是厄运的代名词。他宁愿永远漂泊。

当彗星经过之后，坍缩剩下的会是哪一个宇宙。

支配坍塌结果的法则是什么？没有人知道答案，一切不再有确定的结果。时间不再是线性，他们所有的时间都在这颗彗星下闭环。

额外的记忆不受控制地涌入罗德里赫的脑海，一些不属于他，而属于平行世界的他的记忆。罗德里赫看向夜空，这是一个令他怀念的夜晚。

一切好像似曾相识，使他想起一个人们寻求非因果性的时代。

曾经所有事情都需要有充足的理由，自然的因果性确保世界的可知性。

在一场前所未有的战争之后，他们开始质疑科学，质疑逻辑和因果，这些曾拥有他们无条件信任的对象没有给他们带来胜利和出路。

数学和物理的地位岌岌可危，怀疑论、神秘主义、占星学重新复活。在巨大的痛苦面前，唯有从一个非理性的世界里人们才能得到救赎。在那样的世界里，一切都有更简单的答案。

那巨大的不理性本身乃是历史中周而复始的悲剧，背后却还掩藏着更庞大的悲剧。他们一同酿成那个悲剧，一同在其中煎熬。

但绝对的理性导致对自身的绝对信任，随之而来的是绝对的自我和残忍，最粗暴的唯物主义无所不拆。

又很难说，人们不是在反思中，消解对科学的迷信，重拾对非理性的敬畏。

此刻他们再次身处一个不知因果的宇宙里，一切都无法被事先计算，无法被事先分解。仿佛重新回到那个年代的余音之中。

他们太早经历了空前的灾难与空前的思维颠覆。这颗彗星拥有只有他们才知道的含义。

如果在时间的闭环里已经知道结局，是不是最初就应当选择不要开始？

他们所有的生命都是一个整体，而不仅仅是他们所活过的那些生命。

基尔伯特没走，注意到这件事时，他盯着基尔伯特看了片刻，恍然大悟，开始解开绑在两人手腕上的绳子。

罗德里赫发现这是一个死结，他单手很难解得开。基尔伯特全然没有要帮他的意思。

他身上没有携带任何利器，只好试图用牙齿去咬，然而他咬得很乱，不得其门，绝望又无力。

下一刻，基尔伯特掐住他的下颌，含住了他的牙齿，发疯的狂热如同人世间的相互背叛一样迅速蔓延，他吻他的脸，吻他的眼睛，吻他的头发，一切都贪婪，一切都永不可能是一个简单的吻。

罗德里赫的情绪毫无预兆地爆发了，反应过来的时候，他的脸上挂满了泪珠，“对不起...”他双手捧着基尔伯特的脸，极度强烈又精疲力尽，在寒冷的黑夜里，只有对方的脸颊是有温度的，可是他们要分开了，他连累基尔伯特一起陷在了没有归处的黑暗里，现在却无法继续陪基尔伯特找到一个容身的时空。

可是他做不到，他只想独自被吞噬在黑暗之中。

“我们哪里也不去了。”基尔伯特抵着他的鼻尖说。

“我无法杀掉他。”罗德里赫哭着说。

基尔伯特用拇指擦掉他的眼泪，“这件事我没什么可以指摘你的，我也没能杀掉他。”

“你，为什么...”他原本以为基尔伯特会比他多些决心。

基尔伯特叹了口气，“如果我不杀掉那个罗德里赫，说不定别的罗德里赫也就不会被杀掉吧。”

他意识到，他走丢的罗德里赫可能根本不会想回到他身边，他一定是所有时空里对罗德里赫最糟糕的人。

罗德里赫望着这个基尔伯特，一定是在哪个抉择处产生分歧的时空里的基尔伯特。已选的选择值得被爱，放弃的选择同样如此。

“怕黑吗？”基尔伯特问他。

他摇摇头，但是基尔伯特握住了他的手。

荧光棒依然散发着稳定的光，他们的直觉摆脱纷争和对立，重新变得亲密无间。

宇宙浩瀚无边、旋转不息，漆黑的夜空仍在将无数变化降下，不分先后。

他们听到远处的微弱声音，和更近处传来的稍强的声音，混合在一起，井然有序。

人们常常将随机性视为不确定性，他们有时一上一下，有时一左一右，有时螺旋缠绕，有时平行不变，人们需要随机性带来的变化。

但他们是被装在同一袋子里的小球，同一观测下的粒子，在时间的长河里奔赴向前，这没有任何的不确定性。

他们将在无数时空的缝隙里一起流浪，他们将一起被坍缩，一起死在一个量子物理的答案之中。他们将获得永恒的黑暗。

这没有任何的不确定性。


End file.
